toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toon Wars: The Final Days
Toon Wars: The Final Days is the fourth and final installment of the fan-made Toon Wars crossover series by Frozarburst, showcasing the end of the story of the Toon Force fighting in a war caused by the Syndicate. After departing back to their respective homeworlds after 5 years of service, the Toon Force must reunite to stop a mysterious godly entity that threatens to manipulate all of reality. The prelude centered exclusively around Mighty Magiswords by Kyle Carrozza to mark the anniversary of Fusion Wars was released on the 28th of December, 2018, while the first chapter of the saga was released on New Year's Day to mark the anniversary of the first saga of Toon Wars. Development As the title implies, Toon Wars: The Final Days is the concluding arc of the Toon Wars fan-series, and the fourth installment to the main story overall. It was first drafted in 2016-2017 to be the first story arc of the series with a much stronger focus or lack thereof of modern cartoons eventually being rebooted and corrupted. This plot, however, was soon rejected and completely reworked by Frozarburst when development of Toon Wars began on August 2017. From the start, the Final Days Saga would be the last arc instead of the first and took the approach of having certain developed characters predetermined with a main role depending on how the rest of the series would go. If any changes were met, the story draft would be updated. Originally, the plot was fairly straightforward, having most focus put on Spongebob instead of the rest of the Toon Force without much of the character development or action from anyone else, including the massive Forgotten Society and the lore behind the series. Like the first three arcs before it, it had a predetermined schedule slated for a June 2018 release date. But as Toon Wars progressed and more and more parts of the story were detailed through the arcs and multiple side stories, including the Magiswords Trilogy, the Final Days Saga was completely reworked and slated instead for a December 2018 release to mark the anniversary of the series. This gave Frozarburst more time to expand the series lore and work around multiple elements of the story that would be concluded in the final arc. By the time it came around, more characters were added as a result of the influence of the Virus Entity, the Forgotten Society, and allies who joined the Toon Force over the years. More covers were added to promote the story along with a number of weekly updates to keep viewers up to speed of events of the plot. Story Prelude Sometime after a devastating battle on Lyvsheria, the last of its survivors consisting of Cattus the One Blade, Bimm, Familiar, Professor Cyrus, Phibby Croax, and Vambre Warrior are left in hiding at the ruined Adventure Academy while they wait for the Backup Portal Machine to recharge. However, a reality-bending entity they're looking out for takes full control of the skies and starts to erase the rest of the world in its entirety. With no time left, they make their way to the teleporter room, only to find that the villain controlling the entity has Vambre hostage and threatens to execute them by slowly deleting their data. He is stopped by Professor Cyrus who gives him the Knowledge Magisword, which he was looking for in the first place. After receiving the Magisword, the new villain kills Cyrus and warps Vambre to a different location, giving everyone else a chance to attempt an escape through the warp tunnel. He pursues them and manages to kill Phibby and throws Familiar out of the current before aiming for Bimm with a fully-charged attack. In one final act, Cattus gets in front of Bimm and is shot down by the unknown villain, losing his life in the process, but not before telling his wife she still has potential. The Beginning, 5 Years Later Sometime after the Samurai Jack Saga, the Toon Force successfully expand their efforts across the multiverse to other worlds in need while stopping any and almost all crime committed by corrupted worlds. At the end of the day in Retroville, they celebrate, though some such as Danny are concerned if it will be the last time they'd have to keep up the fight. Although Jimmy believes otherwise, the Toon Wars continue for an extended period of 5 years until eventually the Toon Force grow too tired to keep going and are forced to go their separate ways; much like how the Nicktoons used to do back then in the Nicktoons Unite Series. However, in Townsville, home of the Powerpuff Girls, the three girls are caught in the middle of a virus invasion desperately trying to stop the entity and get people to safety. Professor Utonium tries to get contact with the Toon Force for help, but the signal is jammed. With no other options, he tries to set up communications with Dr. Nora Wakeman's lab to warp there, but before he could get the girls to go with him, the virus corrupts them and uploads them into its database. Seeing that there's no more time left and that the signal for Utonium is still jammed, the fourth Powerpuff Girl, Bliss, and the superpowered Bullet make a sacrifice to blow a hole in the sky for Utonium to use to escape. They succeed, and the professor sets out to grab as many people as possible to evacuate to the lab. Gumball, Penny, Yuki, Nicole, along with the adult Anais and Momotaro successfully teleport to Elmore but find that the whole town still looks and feels exactly the same as they left it 5 years ago; minus the damages from the Syndicate attack which has since been forgotten about. After a tearful reunion with his brother, Darwin, Gumball finally gets to express what he's been through while he was gone and return back to school like old times. However, when mentioning Rob, Darwin doesn't recognize him nor anything to do with the Toon Force even though he was present in the Gumball Saga. In addition to him saying instead of it being 5 years its only been 2 weeks or less thinking Nicole and Gumball went on vacation rather than what they were really going through. This rightfully confuses Gumball's attention at first, but he remembers that his world worked almost similar to a computer and had strange oddities occurring almost everyday, which he quickly dismisses. Downstairs, Nicole is getting back to her husband, Richard, who's the only one altered in the 5-year gap now serving as Elmore's well respected protector and superdad. He's managed to take care of Darwin and Anais so well while Nicole was gone that it causes her to faint. Anais herself gets to meet her future counterpart in her bedroom and tells her the story of the Syndicate Timeline from the Samurai Jack Saga and that she is now married to Wulf with Momo as their adopted daughter. ]] Meanwhile, Starfire returns to an eerily distorted Titans Tower and Jump City as they too had been corrupted and shrouded by the virus entity from chapter 0 since the ending of the past arc. She's fortunate enough to recover a still-alive but frightened Silkie, but her fellow Titans along with anyone else from the world have been fully manipulated and seek to get Starfire to join them. She refuses, and with Silkie in her pocket, she escapes through Cyborg's functional warp gate in his room to Nora Wakeman's lab where they learn that a majority of people rescued or associated with the Toon Force are taking refuge there. On the Toon Force's end, in Amity, Timmy Turner admits to Danny how hard it is to adjust to their new life without each other as a team while in Retroville Jimmy plans to revisit Spongebob Squarepants after 15 years since Globs of Doom, worrying Cindy since she realizes the chance of them putting him at risk just by being there with him. For backup, Jimmy brings Goddard and Jenny along for the trip. Attack on Spongebob Jimmy, Jenny, and Goddard arrive at Bikini Bottom successfully and find Spongebob in Jellyfish Fields chasing after Friend. He's eager to see them again since the Nicktoons Unite Series and invites them to the Krusty Krab. On the other hand back at the Toon Force Base, Plankton receives a distress call from Nora warning him to get everyone to safety immediately. Jimmy reconnects with his old friend for a bit telling he along with Squidward, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs about some of their experiences together without being too discrete learning that seemingly nothing has changed in Bikini Bottom apart from Sandy's mysterious disappearance for a few years, when suddenly they are attacked by Sugilite, the fusion between Amethyst and Garnet of the Crystal Gems. Plankton is too late to contact Jimmy before the attack but makes sure to call him to tell him not to come back for his own safety. He sends Jack, Scotsman, and Wulf out Bikini Bottom to help take on the fusion with Jenny, who's quickly started to get dismantled despite her confidence from early in the fight. The battle continues to escalate and the Krusty Krew decide to fight back by using the resources in the Krusty Krab to their advantage. Eventually, Jimmy captures Sugilite and separates her using his Hypercube, almost succeeding until she reforms within it and breaks out. Her final attack aims straight for the heroes forcing Jenny to get in the way and sustain the flail, only to be almsot completely smashed to pieces from it. Desperately, Plankton spawns a portal in both Bikini Bottom and Retroville to send the Toon Force to Amity Park as a safezone. Yet after Squidward, Patrick, and Spongebob leave through the warp gate, Sugilite disables the current preventing anyone else from leaving. The corruption within her starts to malfunction as the two gems battle themselves trying to buy the heroes enough time to escape when another portal not spawned by Plankton appears and lets the group inside with the remains of Jenny in Jimmy's hands. Meanwhile, Gumball is trying to reconnect with life in Elmore back at his old school while still getting a strange feeling in his head every now and then. Penny herself is quickly starting to realize that something is off about their world since its been virtually the same since they left it, almost wanting to go back to the Toon Force to report this to Jimmy. Gumball tries to calm her down since he knows Elmore never worked the same way as Retroville and Amity. Bobert himself starts to notice his stress as a result and offers to play with he and Darwin to observe while Penny continues to investigate. While working back at the Rainbow Factory like old times, Nicole stumbles upon a ceremony in the meeting lounge dedicated to her husband for his many achievements since Nicole had been gone, seemingly forgetting she even existed and did just as much good for the town as he. Upset and unwanted, Nicole sorrowfully leaves the city alone despite Richard's effort at trying to make her happy. The remainder of the Toon Force successfully warp to Amity to warn the Fentons about the coming disaster after Retroville and Bikini Bottom had just been consumed by a corruption entity. Plankton had stayed behind to ensure everyone escaped, sacrificing himself. Spongebob knows the heroes sent to the Krusty Krab would arrive at any moment but instead the portal they came out of closes with no one inside. The same corruption field from before re-emerges in the skies circling the planet for a few good minutes until eventually they fade and Earthquakes start to form. Bobert in Elmore calculates the population rate increasing quickly seeing that the very world Amity Park rests on is about to collide with Elmore. The crash itself causes the fold in Elmore leading to the Void dimension to tear itself open, exposing its inner workings and unleashing it onto reality, causing everything to be distorted and absorb the Virus Entity onto itself. Forgotten Society and Ghost Zone It is quickly found by Jimmy that he and his end of the team had been rescued by members of a society of worlds in exile from the Toon Wars and the forgotten called the Forgotten Society, led by Doug Funnie and Channel Chaser Timmy Turner; who was from a different timeline where the war ended in total devastation. When the virus entity was discovered during research of the universe at the Research District, Timmy along with some help managed to track down Bikini Bottom last minute before its destruction. Together, Timmy and Doug show Jimmy around the main recreational district to introduce him to his new home and reacquaint him with the other rescue's and Sandy Cheeks. Sandy herself had been with the Forgotten Society for years when she used technology from the Syndicate's old robot troops to construct a Universe Portal Machine of her own, which she then used to travel the multiverse and ended up finding a desolate Doug and other worlds. Even more so, they found after the start of the Toon Wars, the many cartoons once taking residence in CN City had abandoned the town and stripped it and their individual worlds of much of their parts in search of refuge from conflict. This led to the foundation of the society for the next few years during the Toon Wars. Doug and Timmy welcome Jimmy and co to the city and vow to help them find a solution to the virus and get their worlds back. Meanwhile, the remaining members of the Toon Force barely recover from the collision incident and try and get communications with those in Dr. Wakeman's lab and the ruins of Elmore to try and form another strategy to stop the new threat. They learn through Gumball's recollection that the Void was a place where forgotten and useless assets of Elmore are thrown into by reality itself and erased from everyone's memory. At the time before his entry in the war, only he, Darwin, Rob, Mr. Small, and Molly had been in it and saw that it had abilities reminiscent to that of a computer/TV program (i.e. endlessly repeating animations and gathering things like a virtual trashbin). Since the virus now has the Void absorbed onto it, it somehow managed to unlock further control of reality and now has the ability to delete entire universes and people at will. Additionally, Rose Quartz, Kitty Katswell, Starfire, Bimm, and Professor Utonium give mention to the corrupted worlds they were once home to; possibly deleted once the virus took new form. Seeing the more computerized effects, Dr. Wakeman and Utonium propose to create an antivirus within a small inconspicuous capsule to be taken directly to the source of the entity to erase the program. AJ and Chester theorize that the virus may have originated in some form from Dimsdale, which had since been destroyed by the Mawgu (Gumball Saga). This was due to the fact that the planet the town is set in had not been blocked from any channel and seems to have a degree of virus readings of its own that AJ can track down with his tracker. With this in mind, the Toon Force on Elmore and Amity Park make preparations to warp to Dimsdale using a portal from the Ghost Zone while those in Wakeman's lab use a portal of their own. Both sides are suddenly on the defensive, however, when the corrupted cartoons attack their fronts as they try to escape along with the making of the antivirus. Professor Utonium is killed by his own daughters while trying to reactivate the backup generators for the lab and almost all of the survivors in the complex are infected by the virus despite their best efforts to fight back. The attack on Wakeman is led by Shadow Warrior, the corrupted form of Vambre Warrior, who proceeds to infect XJ-8 to attack the lower floor where the antivirus is being steadily uploaded onto the capsule. The carnage causes the ceiling to collapse onto Nora, who's still protecting the capsule and program. Starfire, Rose, and Gaz attempt to help, but the three of them are quickly cornered by a rampaging XJ-GAMMA, Jasper, and Garnet. Shadow Warrior then goes after Bimm in an effort to corrupt or otherwise slay her, taking her through a portal to the hellish remains of the Sheepy Jungles of Lyvsheria. Luckily, Sadie was also transported by accident with Bimm and helped her battle Vambre and other corrupted beings of the world. After a long reluctant fight, Bimm discovers through a glitch from Vambre's sword that the Knowledge Magisword is still in her possession despite the mysterious villain using it earlier. With careful timing, Bimm and Sadie manage to recover the Magisword and use it to reverse Vambre back to her original self with her memories. Realizing what she's done, Vambre spawns a portal back to Wakeman's lab, pushing Bimm and Sadie through it before the virus corruption detonates her and the rest of the world. As the rest of the girls keep battling their corrupted foes, Bimm tries to save Nora Wakeman from underneath the rubble which had damaged her body beyond repair. With her last breath, she gives the completed antivirus capsule to Bimm in an encouraging manner. After Dr. Wakeman's death, the Virus Entity halo appears above the sky and deactivates a majority of the corrupted in the lab apart from Garnet, Dib, and Zim. Together, the remaining survivors escape through the warp current to Dimsdale, but Gaz stays behind to keep anyone from following them. In the Ghost Zone, the Toon Force are abruptly attacked by the Ghosts who were also corrupted by the Virus Entity. Their shuttle is shot down and Jazz is near-fatally wounded, and the Void, absorbed by the virus, begins to consume the Ghost Zone in its entirety. While fighting the manipulated, Danny is cornered by past foes and barely holds his own from fatigue and is critically damaged from a major blow from Amethyst of the Crystal Gems. She and Connie attempt to kill Danny while he's down to severely cripple the Toon Force. But the rest of the team intervene and are able to save him. Connie, however, falls victim to the Void's erasure process. Before the remaining enemies could attack, Maddie and Jack Fenton stay behind to ensure no one gets through to the Dimsdale Ruins as some of the ghosts can spawn portals to other worlds and potentially follow them. But just as Jazz is recovering, she succumbs to her wounds and oddly dissipates into code; very similar to how Connie and Vambre did. Revelation While on a tour around the society, Jimmy discovers multiple things wrong with the town's structures and is denied by Dexter when introducing himself as a fellow genius. Dexter calls him a rip-off and a fraud leading to Jimmy wondering why on Earth he'd say that about him. To help, Jessica takes Jimmy over to the labs of the Research District where Phoebe and Sandy are just packing some of their equipment for the day. Here, Phoebe explain to Jimmy the full story of the Toon Wars and the Syndicate, stating that after Vlad set Calamitous and Crocker free from prison sometime after the events of Phantom Planet and Globs of Doom, they sought out a new plan to destroy their enemies for years until they discovered the existence of Cartoon Network and the Fourth Wall with access to it from the Void. Thanks to the controls, they were able to learn about the next reality/the real world and the purpose of their very existence as TV shows for entertainment. The Syndicate themselves are an anomaly, but when a cartoon has ended, the show will immediately reset itself or be stuck in a frozen state should it be canceled abruptly. This is heavily determined by viewer ratings and reviews, which Doug and many others in the society believe is what led to modern shows catering to certain demographics and trends to stay on air and dictate what happens to those who don't. To meet their makers in an attempt to take over the multiverse to bring peace to all by overthrowing Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network, almost all of the society have been led to the Salvation Theory, which predicts that the Virus Entity or any other lead to the Fourth Wall could be key to breaking it entirely; much like how the Angry Beavers and Chowder have have been able to. Jimmy rightfully doesn't believe in Salvation and instead focuses on the Syndicate and war aspect of the story, learning that with that knowledge, his enemies showed and manipulated almost all of the multiverse. Meanwhile in the Dimsdale Ruins down to the mountains, Timmy and his friends observe the damages done to their old home and wish to bring it all back one day while focusing on the present. After some back and forth from the teammates, Danny, Sam, and Ashi are soon caught in a fight in the deep trees of the mountain against a corrupted Enid, Radicles, and Raven. Using stealth maneuvers and swift attacks, the three are defeated but Raven escapes while a dying Radicles tells the Toon Force to save everyone. Meanwhile near the same location, in her sleep, Bimm flashes back to a previous episode of the Academy Shorts where Bimm returned from the nurse after class following Cyrus' instruction. After many instances of the same routine of Vambre and Prohyas using a magisword per lesson, Kid Bimm gathers the courage to ask Cyrus the importance of the Magiswords and why many are obsessed with them. Shocked, Cyrus explains he has no answer but tells her of a truly legendary sword that could be forged again if every Magisword in the world were collected known as the Final Magisword. It was the first Magisword ever built to combat evil at the dawn of the multiverse, but was split to make several replicants of itself with their own abilities. After explaining this to Bimm, she asks why he would tell her such a thing since it isn't part of the curriculum and something the school wouldn't allow. But Cyrus trusts and believes in her and those she befriends. Bimm is then scared out her sleep when Simone's face appears on Cyrus telling her to wake up. While traveling further down the forests with Rose's group, Bimm stops to think and meditate, much like Cattus would, causing her to peer into the recesses of the Knowledge Magisword next to her. Within it, she encounters the botched form of Viral Simone, who is then unleashed as Ghost Simone. She tells her that during the first Toon God fight, she managed to hold her own long enough before she dissipated into raw data, but just barely keeping herself intact. Since the world considered Simone to be alive despite losing half her data, she was tossed into the Void, which at the time was consuming the Ghost Zone before transferring over to the Knowledge Magisword containing its own remnants of her data. Seeing Bimm's sadness, Simone decides to partner with her from then on. Soon after, they would reunite with the Toon Force once they reach a good stopping point on their journey for the night. Jimmy's Struggle After the reveal that all in reality are cartoons, Jimmy slips into an existential crisis finding himself in deep thought while alone in the woods of the Research District until a reprogrammed Megas XLR attacks him and is deactivated by Peridot, Jasper, and Noble the White Wolf. Together, they help Jimmy cope with his troubles by providing him with enough spare parts to invent new technologies to better the Forgotten Society, which in turn causes him to earn Dexter's trust and friendship. With all going smoothly, Jimmy feels comfortable enough to return to his research on the Fourth Wall, still unable to believe he is an animated character. At the altar, he encounters Jimmy Two Shoes and speaks with him about the subject, when suddenly, he attempts an assassination that Future Timmy quickly thwarts with help from Jack nearby. When Two Shoes regains his core personality, he disintegrates into binary. Now that two hits have been placed on Jimmy, Timmy immediately goes into a deep investigation to find the culprit(s). But it is quickly discovered that the League of Super Evil, now allied with Mandark, have captured Phoebe, Dee Dee, and Courage and taken them to their subterranean lair underneath the city. Dexter, Jimmy, Peridot, CC. Timmy, Jasper, Goddard, Doug, and Noble all travel down to the base to set their friends free. But in the midst of combat, Jimmy is trapped in a hallway filled with footage of his own series, including the Nicktoons Unite Series, seeing in clear detail what he really is while Mandark mocks him about his purpose. Jimmy spirals into a fit of rage leading to him physically beating Mandark before he escapes to launch his super laser on the Grand Palace. Luckily, Jimmy, CC. Timmy, and Doug give chase and disable it. Dexter thanks him for his efforts in saving his sibling and he along with Timmy bring Doktar Frogg, Voltar, and Mandark into custody. However, Jimmy's situation is bittersweet as he now believes in the Fourth Wall and his own mortality. Doug comes to his aid and lifts his spirit by reaffirming the details about the Salvation Theory stating that even though they're cartoons, they now have the freedom to break the Fourth Wall since the Syndicate's intervention from the start. The Forgotten Society as well as Doug wish to do so to take full control of reality against their channels, who they believe have been poisoned over the years with greed and poor decisions, to which Jimmy graciously agrees. The next day, he announces his plan to the Forgotten Society to potentially reverse engineer the Virus Entity to breach the Fourth Wall Barrier and seep into the real world to overthrow their channels by force, keep the oncoming generation to the creator's wishes, but alter the ones that overtook those deserving of praise, such as Teen Titans GO or Steven Universe. Though the society ultimately agree, Future Timmy and Goddard among others hesitate and notice a more malicious intent in their methods, potentially killing innocents and corrupting each other. Boosted Travels On the rest of the Toon Force's journey, those such as AJ, Ashi, and Flora begin to notice the uncanny influx of vegetation created over the short 5 year-gap since the Mawgu's attack. Eventually, they stumble across a field of downed spaceships they initially believed to be empty and rest in them for the next night during the storm. However, at dawn, both Bimm and Anais are captured by the alien forces inside. Danny, Spongebob, and Richard go to investigate and summon Simone for help when things get rough against the feline invaders, led by Mechanikat and Delilah. The use Anais to lure the mutated Dogstars in the other spaceship to use the Antivirus as a superweapon against them. But by accident, Bimm fuses the Antivirus Capsule and the Knowledge Magisword together to forge the Antisword. This calms the fighting and forces Mechanikat to explain himself to the heroes, redirecting them to Kevin Whitney in the Dogstar Patrol Ship who tells the Toon Force how he and the Dogstars crash landed here after a wormhole opened during one of Mechanikat's attacks. Luckily, the ship is still largely functional but in need of repair by the team, which they accept and get started on. Since the Virus Entity is getting closer to the planet by the hour, they use the patrol ship to continue forward at a much faster rate. But on their way to the source, which turns out to be the Forgotten Society itself, the heroes are invaded by the corrupted Teen Titans and forced to defend the ship. Starfire, however, insists they don't kill any of them but is quickly swayed to do so when it is revealed that Robin had planned, even prior to the corruption, to kill the Toon Force and work with the virus to make every other world like them so no one is hated or everyone gets equal critique. In addition to their desire to break the Fourth Wall and terminate their creators and their companies in charge of their production. This upsets Starfire, who harnesses all her power to destroy the corrupt Robin, as well as overpower the virus influencing Raven. Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Cyborg attempt to destroy the most vital parts of the ship to bring it down. But with the new Antisword Magisword, and the combined Penball, the Toon Force were able to delete them. No longer corrupted and gravely exhausted, Raven apologizes to Starfire with heavy doubts in themselves and the real world. But Starfire lifts her spirits, telling her that perhaps Teen Titans GO came at the wrong time in history and that one day everyone and their makers would see that. Grateful, Raven expires and dissipates, and the Toon Force make an emergency landing in the Forgotten Society's Research District, accidentally shutting down the shield barrier in the process. Nicktoons Divided While Kevin and the Dogstars stay behind to ensure no one in the city were injured on their way, the Toon Force are reunited by Jack, Scotsman, Goddard, and Mr. Krabs. And Future Timmy happily rejoices with his original counterpart. But their time is short as the virus halo now looms above the city like a target. AJ detects that the source of it is present in the Forgotten Society as though the entire city is the key. Since Jimmy is among them, Future Timmy takes the team to the altar where he and Doug are discussing their plan. But he warns them of Jimmy's rather dark intentions and clashing ideas as to what to do with the virus. Before leaving, Sandy takes kid Anais to safety and Brad goes along with her to see Jenny again. In the altar, Timmy, Danny, and Spongebob let Jimmy know what has happened over the course of the story, but he refuses to delete the virus believing they can use it to the society's advantage as well as their own personal revenge on the ones who've neglected their shows; though the chances of success are very slim and paint them as monsters. The Toon Force, on the other hand, want to delete the virus, but the option to restore all that was lost is unknown as they weren't familiar with the Fourth Wall and how it works until this point thanks to Jimmy. Jimmy engages Timmy and Danny to try to get them on his side. But the Toon Force are abruptly attacked by the corrupted Shadowpuff Girls, who Spongebob was able to defeat with the other teammate's help. After a gruesome duel against one another, Jimmy stops fighting seeing Spongebob injured from the fight and realizing how flawed his and the society's ideas are. The heroes still forgive and comfort him, but the area around them along with the heroes of the society allied with them starts to reshape itself into a massive battle arena where a fully corrupted and divine Nicole Watterson returns. Toon Force vs. Crystal Gems Though at first the Toon Force are joyful that Nicole had somehow returned after a few days of absence, she quickly explains that she has been serving with the Virus Entity and its leaders, the Toon God, and the Mawgu following corruption after her fallout from Elmore. The Mawgu was secretly the one pulling the strings by becoming the virus itself following his destruction in the Gumball Saga where, in the end, he manifested himself again in Dimsdale before going to the Teen Titans in the Samurai Jack Saga while working alongside the man posing as Toon God. Now labeling herself as the Toon Goddess, Nicole was the one responsible for sending wave after wave of corrupted beings after the Toon Force, including Shadow Warrior, the Teen Titans (whom she only sent to delay them knowing they would lose), Radicles, Enid, and the Shadowpuff Girls. Much like the Forgotten Society, she along with the Toon God and the Virus Entity propose to break the Fourth Wall and overthrow their creators. But they also intend to corrupt all cartoons in reality and cause chaos in the real world in the form of an artificial intelligence deep within the internet thanks to streaming and television. Made worse when if the real world catches on and deletes them, they would take all their cartoons with them. The Toon Goddess then summons the corrupted Crystal Gems to the Mawgu Battle Arena where they are ordered to execute the Toon Force. Beforehand, however, she teleports Doug and Anais to a different location away from the Forgotten Society and the fighting. Richard, Gumball, Penny, and the adult Anais beg for Nicole to come back to good, and though she listens, she claims she's only doing this for peace of their own. She leaves and the heroes are forced to battle the Crystal Gems with each of their fusions and abilities, minus Alexandrite and Bismuth. At first, the team are able to endure thanks to advice from Rose about the gem's weaknesses. But eventually, they're caught between a rock in a hard place as the fusions become far more aggressive. Luckily, Jenny returns after a long stasis period following her previous injuries from Sugilite. With her upgrades, she was able to defeat each of the fusions much quickly and efficiently. But just as the fighting seemed to have come to an end, the gems fuse to become a titanic corrupted version of Obsidian. Rose is at first stunned and horrified, but she eventually ponders a plan to fuse with the creature to use the Antisword form the inside and disable it. However, even inside Obsidian, she is cornered by her fellow Diamonds as Pink Diamond and questioned and berated by them about her role as traitor and warmonger of the Homeworld Empire. Their reason for this is due to her origin: Her being bored and going out to Earth incognito as a Quartz realizing the beauty of the planet and the harsh conditions of her people and playing both sides of a war she began by becoming her alter ego, Rose Quartz. This was in an effort to get her Diamonds' attention and beg them to stop their meddling with Earth. But they refused, causing her to change to Rose permanently and fake her own death as a Diamond, not only scarring her people but driving even more conflict which the Diamonds admit they too had caused due to their fascism. In Rose's defense, Dani and Simone explain that the one they have in the Toon Force is not entirely the same as the one from the original timeline, as this Rose was unable to continue the war due to Aku's influence in the Syndicate Timeline. However, this did not exclude the events prior to her betrayal, which Pink confirms. Again, Dani and Simone tell the diamonds that although what she did was wrong, she learned her mistakes and worked tirelessly to make up for it by doing better with the team she was with. Steven starts to regain consciousness within the virus, but it resists and amplifies Super Obsidian's aggressiveness. Luckily, this only made her far more susceptible to damage as her focus was broken, and Rose was able to pierce the orb corrupting the gems and the diamonds with the Antisword, reverting them and the altar back to normal. Steven and the rest apologize for their actions as corrupted beings and plan to work with the Toon Force to put an end to the virus attack. But before they could do anything, they are immediately bombarded by a barrage of missiles from the Void Star completely destroying the Forgotten Society. Everyone vs. The Toon Goddess Settings * Retroville * Cul-de-Sac (Intro) * Amity Park * Townsville * Toon Force H.Q. * Adventure Academy (Chapter 0) * Elmore * Gumball's Home * Elmore Junior High * Rainbow Factory * Forgotten Society * Nora Wakeman's Lab * Dimsdale Ruins Characters Toon Force/Heroes * Jimmy Neutron * Danny Phantom * Timmy Turner * Spongebob Squarepants * Gumball Watterson * Sam Manson * Samurai Jack * Momotaro * Anais Watterson * Ashi * Cindy Vortex * Bimm * Familiar * Cattus the One Blade * Vambre Warrior * Invader Zim * Dib Membrane * Gaz Membrane * Patrick * Squidward * Mr. Krabs * Plankton * Phoebe * Maddie Fenton * Jack Fenton * Scaramouche * Flora * Scotsman * Wulf * Richard Watterson * Nicole Watterson * Yuki Yoshida * Darwin * Bobert * Penny Fitzgerald * Kitty Katswell * El Tigre/Manny Rivera Forgotten Society (More in link) * Doug Funnie * Channel Chaser Timmy Turner * Phoebe * Sandy Cheeks * Jessica * Dexter * Peridot * Jasper * White Wolf Villains * Toon God * Virus Entity * Mandark * Voltar * Docktar Frogg * Red Menace (To a Degree) * Doomageddon (To a Degree) Battles # Opening Battles with Manipulated # Nicktoons vs. Sugilite # Attack on Wakeman # Fall of the Ghost Zone # Danny, Sam, Ashi and co. vs. Radicles, Enid, and Raven # Peridot, Jasper, and Noble vs. Megas XLR # Future Timmy and Jack vs. Jimmy Two Shoes # Dexter and Jimmy vs. Mandark and Voltar # Future Timmy, Peridot, and Jasper vs. Doktar Frogg # Goddard, Noble, and Courage vs. Doomageddon # Danny, Spongebob, Richard, and Simone vs. Mechanikat, Delilah, and Dogstars # Toon Force and Dogstars vs. Teen Titans # Starfire vs. Robin and Raven # Jimmy vs. Timmy and Danny # Spongebob and friends vs. Shadowpuff Girls Side Stories Unlike other stories in Toon Wars or the Magiswords Trilogy (apart from Pax Morbidia, which was a dream between the events of Fusion Wars), the Final Days Saga contains additional side stories that focus on characters who either did not appear in the arc or were not prominently featured. This includes: * Magiswords Darker - A story where Captain Zange and her space pirate crew accidentally warp to the original Mighty Magiswords timeline where the Syndicate had manipulated them at the start of the Toon Wars. * Turbo, Your Fellow - A short story where the dark Turbo K.O. awakens physically in a fully corrupted Lakewood and must escape with Fink and Dendy, the last survivors, to safety. * Toon Wars: Unhinged - A prelude short about Channel Chaser Timmy's experience in his original timeline before he transferred over to the Toon Wars Timeline. Time Placement As mentioned by the title, Toon Wars: The Final Days is the last arc of the Toon Wars taking place 5 years after the ending of the Samurai Jack Saga; and approximately 3 years after Magiswords Echoes during the gap. Notably, two side stories titled, Magiswords Darker and Turbo, your Fellow occur at the same time of this arc. According to Spongebob, taking into account his absence since ''Globs of Doom'', this marks the first time he's been with the rest of the Nicktoons in 15 years since the Nicktoons Unite Series. Trivia * This crossover marks the final time Frozarburst makes a full story related to multiple cartoons; which was originally intended to happen early on after his past crossover, How to train your Hero, had ended. He does, however, still plan to continue making shorts instead with Toon Wars: Shorts. * This saga has the largest number of characters to date in any of Frozarburst's works mostly thanks to those present in the Forgotten Society. The second largest roster includes those from How to train your Hero Volume 3. ** It also features characters not previously chosen or mentioned in prior arcs. A majority of which coming from Cartoon Network's modern and classic era. *The Forgotten Society has an incredibly large number of references dedicated to past shows and real life attractions made by Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon, as well as any extra material from other channels. *The epilogue of Magiswords: Echoes takes place chronologically after the scene where Cyrus tells Bimm the story of the Final Magisword. *Spongebob Squarepant's return marks the first time Frozarburst has used he or any other related character in any crossover since How to Train your Hero, which concluded in 2015. In-story, this was explained to be Jimmy's doing as he did not want him scarred from war and potentially killed knowing it would be far too dangerous for him. *Unlike the past three arcs of the series, Toon Wars: The Final Days is treated more like its own story typically posted as its own section on Wattpad and Archive of Our Own outside the full compilation, "Toon Wars: A Crossover Series." *In Mighty Magiswords: Adventure Academy, which makes a double appearance here in the crossover, the narrator describes the school as being "Rough and Tumble," which means without rules or organization. However, this is contradictory to the way the school system is, as its fully organized and regulated by its staff (Cyrus, for instance, confiscating Magiswords from Vambre and Prohyas since they're not part of the curriculum). A similar definition error occurs with Catty-Rumpus, which was originally Bimm and Familiar's last name but later revealed to be MaBarnacle in Echoes. This was also partially due to the fact that "Catty-Rumpus" meant excitement which Familiar and Bimm do not fully possess compared to Witchy Simone, who fits into that category. *This arc features the return of Krypto the Superdog; one of Frozarburst's earlier favorite childhood cartoons. Although he states he didn't want to include cartoons that are already part of a massive franchise or multiverse, such as Avatar: The Last Airbender or Transformers Prime, he did include Krypto as having been plucked out of it. **A similar scenario is also with Teen Titans GO in which it's part of Warner Bros and DC Comics. However, as a cartoon, Frozarburst, as well as casual viewers and fans, consider it as its own separate entity and more in line with the Cartoon Network Universe. Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Samurai Jack Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Teen Titans Go Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Nicktoons Category:Cartoon Network